Each year, significant time and money are lost due to commercial aircraft accidents and incidents during ground operations, of which significant portions occur during taxiing maneuvers. During ground operations, aircraft share the taxiways with other aircraft, fuel vehicles, baggage carrying trains, mobile stairways and many other objects. Aircrafts often taxi to and/or from fixed buildings and other fixed objects. Should an aircraft collide with any of these objects, the aircraft must be repaired and recertified as capable of operation. The cost of repair and recertification, as well as the lost opportunity costs associated with the aircraft being unavailable for use can be very expensive.
Pilots are located in a central cockpit where they are well positioned to observe objects that are directly in front of the cabin of the aircraft. Objects that are not located directly in front of the cabin, however, can be more difficult to observe. Wings are attached to the cabin behind the cockpit and extend laterally from the cabin in both directions. Some commercial and some military aircraft have large wingspans, and so the wings on these aircraft laterally extend a great distance from the cabin and are thus positioned behind and out of the field of view of the cockpit. Some commercial and some military planes have engines that hang below the wings of the aircraft. Pilots, positioned in the cabin, can have difficulty knowing the risk of collisions between objects external to the aircraft and the wingtips and/or engines.
There are various types of on-ground operations that an aircraft must perform at an airport, each of which present different collision risks to the aircraft. The taxi-in and taxi-out phases require that the aircraft move between the runway and the terminal gates, for example. During taxi-in, the aircraft must first transition from the runway to a taxiway and then to the gateway. Sometimes, the taxiway can include an elaborate network of roads requiring the aircraft to travel over straight stretches as well as turns and transitions to/from the taxiway. Some high-speed taxi operation occurs on one-way taxiways dedicated to aircraft only. During such high-speed taxi operation, relatively distant objects located in the forward direction of the aircraft might present the greatest risk of collision to the aircraft. During low-speed taxiing and gateway approach, nearby objects in the vicinity of the wings and engine nacelles might present the greatest risk of collision to the aircraft.